You're My Best Friend, Granger
by NewClassic100
Summary: Hermione and Draco are looking through baby albums together and find out about something from their past... Fluffy
1. Chapter 1

**(a/n: This is a short drabble, as always, just to keep the writing going)**

"Please Granger, I'm dying to know!"

Weeks and weeks Draco has been nagging for this; old pictures of Hermione. Every time he tried it from another angle, this time he wanted to know how babies look on Muggle pictures.

"Since when are you so interested in Muggle things?"

Draco dramatically gasped and put a hand on his chest.

"Love! I'm always interested in Muggle things!"

Hermione snorted and Draco came up behind her while she was cooking. He pushed her hair to one side and started kissing her neck.

"Hermione?"

"Hm?"

"Can I please see your baby albums?"

Hermione laughed and finally gave in.

"Fine!" she laughed, "But I want to see yours as well eventually!"

Draco hesitantly nodded but was still excited he got what he wanted.

"I haven't looked at them in ages though," Hermione started, "last time I saw them was probably before I even started Hogwarts. We used to move a lot and they always ended up in boxes in attics. When we moved in together my mom gave me a box with old stuff though, I reckon there are some baby albums in there. Try the attic?"

And with that, Draco sprinted away out of the kitchen.

Hermione giggled, shook her head and went back to cooking dinner.

Ten minutes later, Draco appeared grinning with two dusty baby albums.

"Found them." He smirked and put them on the table and motioned her to come sit next to him.

Hermione put the plates with food on the dining table and moved her chair close to Draco's.

Draco slowly opened the first album and they were greeted with a picture of baby Hermione, wrapped in a big blanket, only a few hours old.

Draco gasped a little when he saw it and Hermione giggled.

He kept looking at the picture with the most tender expression on his face and Hermione couldn't help kissing him on the cheek.

By that, he stopped staring at the picture as if woken up from a trance.

"Right." He cleared his throat.

"Also, I still don't get how Muggle pictures are not moving. Must be boring taking them, isn't it?" he said to change subject. Hermione shrugged and Draco flipped the pages.

They saw pictures of Hermione's first cake, first drawing and further on, first steps.

"Onto the next album!" Draco said excitedly.

The next album began where the previous one ended.

After flipping a couple of pages, they saw a picture of 3-year-old Hermione sitting in the sand with a boy.

"Oooh!" Hermione exclaimed. "My mum always said this was my best friend when we were on holiday in France! We built sandcastles, played pretend and- What is it, dear?"

Hermione had stopped talking as she saw Draco looking at the picture perplexed.

"Babe, I'm pretty sure that boy is me." He said seriously.

"What? You mean that boy over there in the background-" she said as she pointed to a boy behind Hermione on the picture.

"No. The boy you are playing with."

"What? No! It can't be, can it?" she said as she looked up.

"What year is this?" he murmured as he put the picture out of the album and checked the back.

"1982, Nice" it read on the back of the photograph.

"Well that explains a lot." Draco sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"This is a year after the first wizarding war. My parents were kept out of Azkaban, but not everyone in the Wizarding World agreed with that. So we went into some sort of hiding. In the Muggle world. We always had a manor in France, near Monaco and near Nice. My dad hated it there, rather stayed inside than sitting amongst Muggles on the beach. My mom used to take me though." He finished and he grinned at her.

"What are you grinning about?" Hermione asked, but started grinning herself.

"Granger, my dear Granger, don't you realize we were best friends when we were younger? And then we meet again, start dating and last year I proposed to you! This is so weird!" he exclaimed.

"It's like it's meant to be then." Hermione smiled as she leaned closer to him.

"Very much meant to be indeed." He said and closed the gap between them.


	2. Chapter 2

**(a/n: I'm always a bit afraid to post another chapter after a one-shot, but I got so many inspiration from my reviewers and messages I received, so here it is! Hope you enjoy!)**

After looking through the baby albums together, even finding another picture of them together in a rubber swimming pool, Hermione kept wondering about it. How could she never find out about them?

She decided to ask her mother over for tea to question her more about that certain holiday in France.

"Draco! My mum's here!" she called out from the bottom of the stairs. Draco rushed downstairs in a fine suit, he was still trying to impress Mrs. Granger.

She heard the doorbell ring and Hermione happily opened the door for her mother.

"Hermione! My dear! I haven't seen you in ages!" she squealed as she hugged her daughter tightly.

"One and a half week, mom."

"Ages!"

Draco chuckled as he saw the scene before him and immediately took the jacket of his mother-in-law. Mrs Granger happily nodded at him and hugged him as well.

"Nice to see you too, Draco."

They all went into the living room and Draco sat next to her mother. Hermione hurried off to the kitchen to get the tea and some cookies.

"So, what's the occasion?" her mother asked.

"Oh mum, can't we just invite you over without having a special reason?" Hermione chuckled.

"I just sense there is something going on." her mother winked.

"Fine." Hermione sighed and stood up to get the baby albums.

"So, Draco found these in the attic and we were scrolling through them last night. And then we found out something, look."

Hermione opened the baby album with their picture in it and flipped through till they were at the picture.

"Ooh! Your little vacation friend! What about him? Did he contact you?" her mother asked excitedly.

"Well, he certainly did." Draco coughed and only Hermione heard that and glared at him.

"That boy is Draco." she grinned at her mother.

Her mother's eyes went bigger and she opened and closed her mouth to say something, but couldn't find the words.

"Nooooo…." she grinned, "I don't believe you."

"It's really me, Mrs. Granger, we were in Nice that year as well and I can recognize myself on that picture."

Mrs. Granger giggled.

"You probably met my mom as well, maybe you'll recognize her on the wedding."

"Oh! Your mother was so lovely! I didn't even sense anything odd about her, she was a very convincing Muggle then!"

Draco chuckled at that.

"So mum, do you remember anything from that beach?" Hermione asked, unsure.

"Oh I certainly do! You two were the most adorable babes on that beach." she cooed.

 _1982_

" _Hermione, dear, play nicely!" Mrs. Granger called out at her daughter, knowing she could be bossy, even at the age of 3._

" _Yes mommy!" she said as she watched the boy in front of her scoop up some sand with a plastic peddle._

" _Sand, sand." he blabbered._

" _Let's make sandcastle!" Hermione exclaimed and she started to grab the sand he scooped up._

 _He looked at her confusingly when she grabbed all of his sand._

" _We're gonna make sandcastle." she said to him seriously._

 _Hermione started to make a wall of sand and showed him how to do it. Draco just grabbed a little bit of sand with his chubby fingers and let it go as he giggled._

" _Okay, you can grab sand and then I make."_

 _Hermione let the boy scoop up sand with his peddle but he didn't pay attention to the castle at all. The surroundings were way more interesting._

 _Mrs. Granger came out of her chair and sat in front of her daughter and the boy._

" _Wooooww! What a pretty sandcastle!" she exclaimed and Hermione looked proud as ever._

" _Did you two make it together?" her mother asked and Hermione nodded furiously._

" _Good." her mother smiled._

 _She suddenly heard a giggle on the background and Draco tried to put the sand in his mouth._

" _Oh love, you shouldn't be eating that." Narcissa said and came up towards them and wiped Draco's face._

" _Let me grab my camera." Mrs. Granger said and got and old camera out of her bag._

" _Hermione!" she called out with one eye through the loop, the boy looked up as well. "1,2,3 cheese!"_

Hermione giggled as she heard the story from her mother but Draco grumbled.

"Malfoys don't eat sand." he muttered and Hermione gave him a little push.

Mrs. Granger looked at both of them and smiled genuinely.

"Who would've thought…" she wondered out loud. "I'm going to tell this story on the wedding reception! Everyone will love it!"

Draco groaned silently but Hermione just laughed at him.

"Ohh! Look at this picture!" her mother suddenly exclaimed and pointed at a picture of Hermione with a full face of chocolate. "I'm going to bring this too to the wedding!"

"Nooo!"

"Ha!"

Oh dear, those old photographs.


End file.
